Because I love you
by randomosity4arty
Summary: Artemis has been thinking about his friendship with Holly and he wonders why she even tolerates him. So he asks Holly to come over and he wasn't expecting her response. One-shot.


**Hello world, I haven't written for a while. To those who've read my "Artemis Fowl Parodies", I'm sorry for not updating, but with school and parody writer's block. BUt anyway, I came up with this in the shower. **

**Summary: Artemis has been thinking about his friendship with Holly and he wonders why she even tolerates him. So he asks Holly to come over and he wasn't expecting her response. One-shot. **

**Warning: Some Fluff and cheesiness, and I think it may be a bit cliche.**

**For the purpose of the story let's pretend Myles and Beckett know about the fairy world**

* * *

It was a sunny day and the Fowl twins were horseback riding. But the oldest Fowl was no where in sight. He was in his room thinking. About what, you ask? About a certain auburn haired fairy with the name Holly, who was currently sitting behind stacks of paper work, bored.

Artemis had been thinking about her a lot lately. And he kept asking himself, _Why is she still friends with me? Why does she put up with me? After all I've done. Kidnap her, lie to her, hurt her. Why?_

Then he heard Juliet's call for lunch. He went to the dining room where Myles and Beckett were already sitting.

"Simpleton looks sad," Beckett observed.

"Forget sad, he looks depressed," Myles said.

Artemis just sighed. Now, Myles and Beckett realized something must be wrong. He didn't comment on Simple-toon, or even acknowledge their commenting. He just finished his food and went back in the direction of his room. Myles and Beckett finished their food, and followed Artemis. They went into his room to find him sitting on his bed staring at the wall.

"Why do you put up with me?" The twins jumped, they didn't know Arty knew they were there.

Myles answered "Because Arty you're our brother. And you teach us what to do in Paris restaurant, you tell us about your adventures. And you even let me into your science lab."

"Yeah, and even though you wouldn't let me eat you hamster, you still are everything Myles said."

"Then why does Holly put up with me?" The twins thought about the short fairy.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her? We only know about the adventures you had." And with that, the twins heard Angeline call their name. So they promptly left.

_Yes, that's what I'll do,_ Artemis thought to himself, _I'll ask her myself. _He got out his communicator. _Riiiiingg, riiing. _

"Hello? Oh Artemis, thank Frond! I was about to die of boredom." Already Artemis could feel his sprits lifting. He noticed how Holly's hair fell perfectly, and how her voice sounded like bells.

"Hello Holly, I was wondering if you would like to come to the manor this Saturday."

"Sure, I'll see you then."

* * *

Saturday came all too quickly, and finally Artemis heard the faint knocking on his window. He opened it and let Holly in.

"It's good to see you mud-boy," Holly said casually, but inside her stomach had butterflies.

"And you," he replied. Holly couldn't help but notice how his hair fell perfectly **(deja vu...)** and how his accent sounded cute. _Cute!? Short what is your problem? _

_"_So any reason you invited me?"

"What? Someone can't invite their friend over one day? Okay fine I did have a reason," Artemis said, "I have a question."

"Okay, shoot," Holly said, but inside she was nervous, _what was Artemis going to ask her? _

_"_Why are you still friends with me? Why do you put up with me? after all I've done. I kidnapped you, then I asked for your help, and cut your finger off in the process, I made you be the captive in the Paradizo Chateau, I lied to you, making you think you infected my mother, I made you go back in time, I made you put up with Orion, my stupid alter ego, and I sacrificed myself, made you worry, and then you had to tell me my entire life story. Why are you still friends with me, when I RISKED YOUR LIFE SO MANY TIMES!?" He broke down and sat on the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the security camera room, the twins, Juliet, and Angeline were down right shocked. Only Butler and Foaly took it calmly.

* * *

"Why? I'll tell you why Fowl! Behind those suits and cold blue eyes is someone who risked their life to save me! You reattached my finger, you kidnapped me for the ski of the one you loved, you stopped Koboi, you turned back time when I was 'killed' by demons, you went back in time to erase something you did, you created a clone, and you came back to me! That kiss in the gorilla cage wasn't on accident. And why do I out up with you? Because I love you Fowl! And I realized there in that gorilla cage! So don't think anything what you said for one moment." And with that being said, they both leaned in and kissed.

* * *

Back in the camera room, the twins covered their eyes "EWWWWW," they said in sync. Angeline squealed. Juliet was slowly clapping. "Well well, I guess you owe me 40 dollars, Dom." Foaly said "I knew something happened on that mission back in time!" Myles and Beckett finally opened their eyes only to close them again. "STILL?! They're still kissing?! EWWWWW."

But Holly and Artemis were unaware of that.

* * *

**How was that? Please review. I know that ending kinda sucked. But none the less, please review.**


End file.
